


you got the music in me

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brio - Freeform, Music, beth and rio are study buddies, brio as music students, brio fluff probably at the end, but don’t worry they’ll fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: beth marks was with out a doubt the most talented musician in her high school. marching band drum major, first chair flute, and numerous honor ensembles. little miss perfect and now music education major.christopher ramirez is the stereotypical percussionist and music production major. lead snare drum, doesn't really care about anything.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> so bare w me as this is my first AU fic, so i don’t have much experience, but i’m trying best !!

You know that introvert girl in high school that’s actually really smart and undoubtedly talented. Well, that’s Beth Marks. First chair flute in any honor ensemble, drum major, and now a freshman at one of the most known music schools in the country; Berklee School of Music. One person that wasn’t happy about it was her high school boyfriend, Dean Boland. Half of Beth’s friends and her sister, Annie, still wondered how they’re still together. He ended up applying to Boston State just to be in the same state as her. 

Christopher Ramirez was the total opposite. He was the type of percussionist that only took band to fill an elective, and ended up as lead snare drum and drumline captain. And if we’re being honest, he applied to Berklee as a joke and was surprised to even get in. But it’s hard to focus on anything with the cute blonde he always sees in his music theory. 

———————————————————

“Hey, do you ever actually know what’s goin’ on in this class?” he said, sitting next to her.

”It’s basic chord intervals, any regular high school theory class would’ve taught it,” she said. “I don’t think we’ve met,”

”Christopher, you can call me Rio,” it was an old nickname his mother gave him when he was a kid.

”Beth, how did you even get into this school?” she asked. Rio chuckled because he still didn’t know the answer himself.

”I’m a drummer,” he replied.

”It all makes sense now,”

”Don’t worry I ain’t one of those that hunts down the cute girls to do my homework,” Rio said.

”Well, that’s nice but I have a boyfriend,” Beth told him.

”Yeah, yeah ion seen him, do I?”

_This kid, I swear._

”He goes to Boston State,” she said.

”Gotcha,” Rio said, getting up. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around,” and he left. Beth looked down next to her and noticed a piece of paper.

_Rio Ramirez_

_617-285-1652_


	2. movement two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more beth and rio interaction here !!
> 
> also notice how i’m just continuing this now. idk i just had motivation

The clicking in Beth's ears seemed to crescendo louder and louder by the second. _Click. Click. Click._ She stared at the white sheet music in front of her, black ink scribbled all over it. Blurbs of "Forte!", "Play like a solo", and "Listen to the Clarinets" were barely able to make out. Beth sighed, picking her open holed flute back up when the metronome on her phone cut out. 

"Oh thank god," she said, accepting the facetime call from her best friend. 

"That bad?" Ruby asked with a laugh. Beth sat her instrument on top of the practice room piano next to her, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't even know how long it's been," she replied, "but I'm on my third cup of coffee." 

“But you got this. You always have,” Beth smiled at the words of encouragement that she really needed. 

“I really needed that,” she said. Between her theory midterm and end of semester jury coming up, she wasn’t sure that she’d get through it. “How’s Annie?” 

“Like any normal middle school kid,” Ruby replied, “rebellious.” 

“I honestly expected to hear something else,” Beth laughed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she really thought it was a bad idea to leave her 13 year old sister. At this point she would be pregnant by high school. “I should probably go. I have a lesson tomorrow morning.” 

“Good luck,” Ruby said, “and stop stressing out.” Beth laughed, along with a nod, and hit the end call button. She sighed, eventually grabbing her stuff to head out. She glanced at her phone for the clock, not even realizing it was 10:30 p.m. Her mind wandered as she swung the door to the practice room open, not even taking two steps out to be met with Rio leaning against the wall of the hallway a couple doors down. 

“Are you stalking me?” Beth asked as she was met with him on her way back to her room. 

“Happened to be in the area,” he replied, looking her up and down. 

“Oh, you were totally stalking me,” Rio laughed, and her gaze went to the tattoo on his neck. Did he have that before? 

“I have my ways,” he told her, “whatchu even doin’ out this late?” 

“What does it look like?” Beth jokingly asked, rolling her eyes and lifting up her flute case. “Sorry, I didn’t chose an instrument that you can just tap around on a pad all day.” 

“I’m not sure if I should take offense to that or not,”

“What I _should_ be doing this late is studying for the theory midterm. And you should be too,” Beth said, noticing a scoff coming from him afterwards. 

“You stress too much. You know that, right?” Rio asked, “stress ain’t good for that pretty little face.” Beth swallowed, hard. She couldn’t remember the last time someone even _implied_ that she was pretty, nonetheless say it. 

“You’ll be lucky to pass if you don’t study,” she said, changing the subject. 

“Yeah? ‘Less you let me copy off you,” Rio said, a smile plastered on his face. 

“I can’t believe you would even th-” Beth started to reply as he cut her off halfway. 

“Relax, mama. I’m just joking,” he said, and her face scrunched up. _Mama._ "I know what's goin' on."

"Do you? Tell me the notes in a C sharp minor seventh chord," Beth said, crossing her arms. 

“Uh, C sharp?” Rio asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, starting to walk away faster. He chased after her, grabbing her hand to make her stop. “Then maybe you wanna be my study buddy.” Beth wanted to scoff at the suggestion. 

“Listen, I told you I have a-”

“Boyfriend, I know,” he said, cutting her off before she could say it. “Nothing more than two _friends_ studying together.” 

“I’ve literally known you for not even a week, I think friends is pushing it,” she replied. 

“Fine, classmates,” he said as she sighed. She weighed the options in her head multiple times. 

“My dorm, 6 pm,” Beth said, receiving a smile from him. “Bring snacks. And coffee.” She added, turning her back to him to walk away. 

“It’s a date,” Rio called out after her, causing her to turn back around to give him a sneaky middle finger. 

“I’m joking!” he yelled as she turned the corner. And for a split second, Beth wanted to turn back around to look at him. But god, why did she feel like she was in high school again, turning back to see if the guy she liked looked back. But this was different. She _has_ a boyfriend, and frankly, she still thought Rio was a major dick. 

Beth swiped the key card to her dorm room, sitting her stuff down on the desk next to her bed. It was nights like this that she thanked herself for paying a little extra for no roommate. She flopped down on her bed, not even having the energy to get undressed when she felt herself already drifting to sleep. 

“God, what am I thinking?” she asked herself before finally shutting her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer i PROMISE. also you’re being warned, trigger warning: dean is showing up soon so. don’t say i didn’t warn you

**Author's Note:**

> ahh me trying to be mysterious in the beginning that the girl was beth but who else would it be?? this is just the prelude so it’s * technically * not a chapter but like a lil intro thing so i’ll have more coming soon!!


End file.
